Didn't See It Coming
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt have an arrangement, they should have known that feelings always get in the way. One Shot for the moment, but there is possible progression from this.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian stood at the bar as he did every night to see if Kurt came in. Kurt who was only committed to having loving relationships that were romantic yet came to Scandals to be fucked by Sebastian every time he wanted sex. Yes he was friends with Kurt they'd gone into this knowing it would never be more than a quick fuck in a cubicle. Sebastian almost choked on his drink when he thought how stupid it felt that he was the one who'd fallen for Kurt when he'd imagined he'd be the one making excuses not to show up. He turned around seeing Kurt heading towards the bar.

"I need a drink first," Kurt barked, clearly he'd had a rough day.

"Well hello to you too. Yes I'm great thanks for asking," Sebastian said arrogantly taking a drink of his beer.

"I have had a shit day, I'm tired and... oh forget the drink come on," Kurt said changing his mind suddenly. Sebastian had barely locked the door when Kurt was pulling him towards him kissing him roughly all teeth and tongues. Sebastian moaned as he turned them around and pushed Kurt up hard against the cubicle wall taking control as he was used to, he wasn't ready for Kurt pushing him away.

"Clothes off," Kurt demanded as Sebastian started to tease Kurt taking his clothes off slowly. "Now Sebastian!"

"Someone's in a foul mood considering what's coming next..." Sebastian said knowing he'd gone a little too far when Kurt was already naked and waiting. He stripped the rest of his clothes off quickly wanting nothing more than too touch Kurt, take in his scent, kiss every inch of his porcelain skin but Kurt didn't want any of that.

"Shit!" Sebastian shouted louder than he meant to Kurt glared at him.

"What?!" Kurt hissed.

"I don't have any lube,"

"Well then get on your knees and stretch me with your tongue just hurry up and fuck me so I can get out of here," Kurt said getting more and more angry. Sebastian pulled his trousers back on, he wasn't about to be pushed around like this. Kurt was using him and Sebastian knew it but enough was enough.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, as Sebastian threw Kurt's jeans at him.

"I'm going, I can't do this," He said trying to walk away as Kurt caught his wrist to keep him from unlocking the door.

"Don't, talk to me please?"

"Oh now we're allowed to talk are we?"

"Sebastian you're an asshole,"

"Well what's that make you then?" Sebastian spat back his voice starting to break with emotion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kurt screamed at him.

"I'm in love with you," Sebastian shouted back before pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss.

"No, no you're not, I didn't sign up for this," Kurt said pushing Sebastian away as he turned to get himself ready. "I'm going, I won't be coming back here Sebastian just forget about me,"

Sebastian watched Kurt walk away and was just leaving the bathroom himself when Jimmy walked in. Jimmy was pure evil and thought Sebastian was his own possession to play around with.

"I saw your little boyfriend going, have you two had a fight? Have you been crying?" He said laughing to himself. Sebastian shook his head unable to say anything he was so scared. Jimmy pinned him to the wall by his throat.

The first blow came sooner than Sebastian was expecting, this was usually how it happened, Jimmy would knock him about a bit make Sebastian suck his cock and then leave him in whatever mess he was in on the bathroom floor. Sebastian curled himself into a ball as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Jimmy's blows rained down hard onto Sebastian's back and his ribs. He didn't dare to take his phone out to answer it.

Kurt sat in his car unable to drive away and it wasn't a case of starting the engine. It was the way Sebastian had looked at him when he'd told him he loved him. Kurt knew he'd been awful to Sebastian but that was what he thought Sebastian wanted. He threw his phone back down after texting him eventually getting back out of the car deciding it would be better to talk in person. He headed back into Scandals, his plan was to find Sebastian and they'd talk about things, like the adults they were supposed to be. Kurt looked for Sebastian in the usual spots he stood in and there was no sign of him. He headed back to the bathroom and found the cubicle he'd been in with Sebastian was still locked.

"Sebastian are you in there?" Kurt shouted through the door as he heard a whimper on the other side of the door. "Please let me in Sebastian?" Kurt said trailing off as he heard the lock pull back and a man walked out. He moved to look inside the cubicle appalled at the sight that greeted him. "What the hell?" was all he managed to say before Sebastian looked up at him?

"K-Kurt..." He stuttered through his tears. "I-I'm Sorry-y"

"Shhhh, don't be sorry come on we're going back to my house my Dad and Carole are in Washington so you can stay with me." He led Sebastian out to the parking lot helping him into his car as Sebastian winced in pain. Kurt didn't talk about what he'd just seen, Sebastian simply cried all the way to Kurt's house. He was terrified Kurt was going to ask about Jimmy. They sat in Kurt's kitchen as Kurt set about handing Sebastian and ice pack for his eye which had swollen up. By some miracle Sebastian had no serious injuries, he knew the questions would come now and as Kurt put a cup of coffee in front of him he took a deep breath readying himself for what was to come.

"Who was that asshole who hurt you Seb?" Kurt asked as Sebastian flinched at Kurt shortening his name, something he never did.

Sebastian started to explain who Jimmy was and the torture he'd put Sebastian through for so many weeks now. He was in Kurt's arms crying hysterically by the time he'd finished explaining, they'd also moved from the kitchen to Kurt's bedroom. Sebastian had to admit he felt so safe in Kurt's arms, Kurt kissed the top of his head affectionately. Once the tears had started to subside Kurt asked that question that had been burning in his mind since he heard Sebastian say it.

"When did you realise you loved me?"

"After the first time we had sex," Sebastian said shaking his head.

"That was over 4 months ago?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know," Sebastian said putting his head down remembering that he'd just told Kurt this wasn't the first time he'd been beaten up and been forced to do things to Jimmy. "I went to Scandals every Friday just hoping you'd show up, that maybe just one time you'd realise you loved me too." He trailed off as Kurt put his head down. Kurt did love Sebastian too but it was Sebastian, and he didn't do relationships and love and romance did he? At first he'd wanted to numb the pain Blaine had left behind but he didn't realise how addicted to Sebastian he would get. He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he realised there had been a lot of Fridays he had missed lately as he tried to give Sebastian up. Kurt grabbed Sebastian pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I don't want to fight it anymore Seb," he gasped as he pulled away to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked looking shocked and confused.

"You... I want you."

"Really? Not just because of what Jimmy did to me because I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just to satisfy your own guilt or becau-" Kurt cut Sebastian of mid-sentence as he sighed kissing him again.

"I want you to make love to me, not some quick bathroom fuck, I want to feel you Seb, feel how much you love me."

Sebastian sat looking into Kurt's eyes letting what Kurt was saying sink in as he pulled Kurt towards him kissing him again this time more softly and tenderly, as if he was trying to put all his love for Kurt into every kiss. He felt Kurt pulling him closer as they laid down Sebastian lying on top of Kurt, his hands wandering, caressing over his arms their fingers twirling together as passion flooded through them both. Sebastian slipped his hands underneath Kurt's shirt mapping out the contours on his skin with his hands. He pulled Kurt up taking off his shirt before standing up to take off his own clothes. He turned back around to find Kurt naked and waiting for him stroking his cock slowly.

"Now make love to me Seb, please." Kurt said almost begging as Sebastian climbed on top of him leaning down and capturing his lips in a deep loving kiss. Kurt moaned against Sebastian's lips as Sebastian's hand traced down his side causing him to squirm a little as he ran his fingertips over a ticklish spot. Sebastian lifted up moving to kiss Kurt's neck tracing a soft line of kisses along his collar bone before roughly sucking a hickey over Kurt's pulse point making him moan loudly.

"Please Seb, don't tease me." he moaned trailing off bucking his hips up desperate for more contact. Sebastian chuckled before taking pity on Kurt's beautiful state of desperation reached a hand down and stroked his cock lightly as he peppered more kisses along Kurt's chest and stomach as he slowly moved down his body still stroking his cock lightly watching as Kurt closed his eyes his whole body arching up into Sebastian's touch. Kurt ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he felt Sebastian's mouth slowly sinking down around his cock, somehow he resisted the urge to buck his hips up into Sebastian's mouth. He tried to catch his breath as Sebastian's tongue flicked over his cock teasing the tip as his head bobbed up and down quickly. Kurt writhed in pleasure beneath him moaning his name softly, letting out a loud moan as he felt something cold slipping inside him before realising Sebastian was thrusting his finger in and out of his ass.

"Seb... Seb, please st- oh fuck - stop.. please," Sebastian stopped looking up at Kurt in horror.

"Kurt? What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, it's amazing I just I was so close I couldn't... It was too soon I - Fuck Seb!" He trailed off shouting as Sebastian smirked down at him thrusting the same finger back inside Kurt's ass quickly adding another making Kurt cry out again. He loved hearing Kurt shout his name like that. Sebastian crooked his fingers around trying to hit that spot to make Kurt come undone completely. He knew as Kurt arched up his whole body tensing that he had found it, slicking up his cock he slowly pushed his way into Kurt's tight porcelain ass.

"So fucking tight," he moaned as pushed in further trying not to cum on the spot. Kurt reached up to hold Sebastian his arms wrapping around him tightly suddenly pushing his hips down taking all of Sebastian's cock in his ass. "Fuckkk, Kurt!" He gasped.

"Move Seb, please move," Kurt begged trying to move himself but failing. Sebastian pulled almost all the way out of Kurt's ass only to thrust back in hard making Kurt let out a high pitched moan. They settled into a hard fast rhythm both moaning, their hands roaming over each other's bodies claiming each other as Sebastian buried his face in Kurt's neck kissing passionately nipping lightly grazing Kurt's skin with his teeth before licking over the same spot soothingly. Kurt's moans and mumblings filled Sebastian's ears as he thrust into Kurt picking up the pace going harder and faster trying to find that angle to hit Kurt's prostate, he wanted to make him scream, he moved up again slowing his pace down slightly pulling Kurt closer to him spreading his ass as Kurt legs were resting on Sebastian's shoulders, He leaned forwards again catching Kurts hands and pinning them beside his head as he tried to wrap his hand around his own cock.

"I want you to cum just from me fucking you Kurt... I want yo-" Kurt lifted his head up claiming Sebastian's lips in another kiss thrusting up hard feeling Sebastian's cock slam up against his prostate he let out a high pitched moan. Sebastian tried desperately to keep up the hard fast pace as he and Kurt thrust together Sebastian felt that familiar sensation at the bottom of his spine his whole body starting to tense, his vision clouding over he knew he wouldn't hold on much longer.

"So close Kurt... fuck..." he managed to say in between more incoherent words. He felt the warm sticky feeling on his stomach as Kurt muffled a loud scream by folding his arms over his face. Sebastian let go only managing a few more thrusts before he felt his own orgasm hit him like an express train he collapsed on Kurt as he moaned his name loudly.

They both laid together on the bed holding each other, trying to catch their breath before Kurt got up to get a cloth to clean them up. Sebastian put his hands behind his head and smiled to himself.

"What are you looking so pleased with yourself for?" Kurt asked in a teasing tone.

"I feel happy, I can't remember the last time I felt happy," Sebastian replied rolling over onto his side as Kurt cleaned him up.

Kurt's hand cupped Sebastian's brusied face as he kissed his lips softly. "It's going to be my mission to make sure you're happy everyday," he said stroking his thumb over Sebastian's cheek.

"You mean you... Are you sure? I know we love each other but..."

"But what Seb? We love each other, what else matters?"

"I didn't see this coming Kurt and when I realised I didn't know if you'd want a boyfriend who was damaged goods like me,"

"You are not damaged good Seb, I want you to be my boyfriend, I want you, just the way you are."

"I love you Kurt, thank you for tonight, for everything," Sebastian said smiling as his looked deep into Kurt's blue eyes.

"I love you too Seb," Kurt said trailing off as he snuggled into Sebastian ready to go to sleep. They lay quietly next to each other, holding each other. All Kurt could think of was the nightmare of what Sebastian had put himself through just for the chance to see him. He smiled realising neither of them would have to go back there if they didn't want to. Kurt settled himself down before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian held his breath as he walked through Scandals. He was confused, where was Kurt? Hadn't he just been with him? Everything felt strange. Sebastian was scared. His eyes scanned the room hoping to see Kurt and he wasn't there. He shrugged it off thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him as he headed to the bar to buy a beer. He jumped in surprise as he felt a hand squeeze his ass lightly.

"Hey Ku- oh sorry," He said spinning around to see a cute stranger stood behind him.

"Sorry you waiting for somebody?" the stranger asked in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah,I am, you can stay till he gets here though, I could do with the company." Sebastian said hoping this dim light would hide the fact he was blushing. They talked about anything and everything even danced while Sebastian was waiting for Kurt.

"Looks like someone's been stood up," the stranger who's name Sebastian had learned was Tony said.

"Yeah it happens sometimes," he said showing a little more sadness than he intended.

"I know a way I can make you feel better and forget about him," the stranger said pulling Sebastian close to him and kissing him. At first Sebastian resisted but Tony was such a great kisser before he knew it Sebastian was lost in a fog of pleasure as they kissed and groped each other on the dance floor.

"I want you Sebastian," Tony whispered into Sebastian's ear hotly eliciting a soft moan from Sebastian who fought to hold onto what little resolve he had left. Between the beer and Tony's kissing he could barely think straight.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Sebastian said trying to pull away.

"I'll be gentle I promise, I have lube and condoms,"

"What? I.. no I don't..."

"What's wrong? Are you thinking about your date, the one who cares about you so much they didn't even text you to tell you they weren't coming?" Tony said harshly almost daring Sebastian to go with him.

"No, I wasn't, look forget it, come on," Sebastian said before pulling Tony by the hand towards the bathrooms as they excused their way through the other people on the dance floor. Tony looked over at a man sitting at a table and simply nodded his head, Sebastian in his nervous excitement didn't notice.

Inside the bathroom Tony pushed Sebastian up against the wall his hands frantically pulling at his clothes and then kissing Sebastian hard and roughly as he unfastened his own trousers. Before Sebastian knew it he was naked and being prepped and was about to be fucked for the first time. Sebastian Smythe did not bottom, yet here he was. He heard the cubicle door slam back as a voice praised Tony. Rough hands wrapped tightly around Sebastian's neck while vicious words were spat in his ear. Then came the beating, this man who he thought he'd heard Tony call Jimmy was punching him while he cried out begging him to stop. Tony was laughing as Jimmy dragged Sebastian's head up to force himself into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian thought of biting down but the pain in his ass as Tony forced his way in had made him almost pass out.

"Don't even think about it you little slut!" Jimmy barked as if reading his mind. "It won't be you who pays it will be that pretty porcelain boy who comes to get fucked by you"

With that comment all the fight left Sebastian. He was terrified, it was bad enough he was being hurt but he couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting Kurt. It had taken him all his strength not to go and find Blaine when he'd cheated on Kurt.

"No please, please don't," Sebastian mumbled in his sleep before crying out in pain and sobbing. Kurt could hear someone calling out, it took him a moment to realise it was Sebastian in his bed having a nightmare.

"Seb.. Seb.. wake up baby..." Kurt said lifting himself up and leaning over Sebastian.

"Noooooo, please.. please stop," Sebastian sobbed still asleep.

"Seb! Seb! It's just a dream please wake up!" Kurt said shaking him softly to wake him. Sebastian bolted up into a sitting position, Kurt managing to move out of the way just in time. As Sebastian realised where he was he felt relief wash over him he began to sob in his hands as Kurt knelt up pulling him into a tight hug. "It's over Seb, it's going to be ok, I promise. No one's going to hurt you again, it's ok," Kurt whispered repeatedly kissing the top of Sebastian's head. Sebastian held onto him like a lifeline, terrified to let go.

"It w-was awf-ul K-Kurt..." He trailed off choking on his tears.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kurt said lifting Seb's chin with his hand wiping away his tears with his thumb. Sebastian sat silent taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"He was going to hurt you, he told me I had to do what he wanted or he'd hurt you and I... I..." he stopped himself trying not to burst into another fit of hysterics.

"Who was baby? The man from Scandals?" Kurt asked cautiously as Sebastian just nodded. "We are never going back there baby, he can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt me either. We are safe Seb, ok?" Sebastian just nodded again too scared to speak feeling the tears burning in his eyes again.

Kurt held him for how long he didn't know his mind was racing. If he thought he could get away with it he'd just kill this Jimmy guy and be done with it. Finn would know what to do, he thought to himself. He wondered if Puck would help them out too. They'd probably freak out when they learned he was dating Sebastian but Kurt didn't care. He loved Sebastian more than anything in the world and he wanted to hurt Jimmy for what he'd done.

"What are you thinking about Kurt?" Sebastian asked his voice filled with worry, did Kurt not want him anymore. He might have changed his mind seeing how broken he was.

"We need to make him pay Seb, I want to make him pay for what he did to you." Sebastian let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. "You didn't think that because... oh my god you did..." Kurt trailed off his eyes widening as Sebastian put his head down. Kurt realised Sebastian had worried that because of the nightmare he might not want to be with him anymore. The truth was that night Kurt had felt guilty for using Sebastian, for playing with his feelings. He wanted to call him to tell him not to go to Scandals, they both knew they were taking risks being in there with the kind of people that sometimes went there. If he'd just made that phone call maybe Sebastian wouldn't have been hurt. Kurt knew Sebastian didn't blame him but he blamed himself. He knew he couldn't change the past but he felt he owed it to Sebastian to make his future the happiest it could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, sorry for the delay in updating, real life has been tough lately and well the next update won't be as long I promise :) Thankyou for reviews and favourites as always**

* * *

Kurt was in the kitchen. He had made a fresh pot of coffee and had listened to see if Sebastian was moving around upstairs before making the calls he knew he needed to make. His step-brother was first. He knew no-one would be happy to find he was dating Sebastian now but he couldn't leave this. He had the perfect revenge plan, but he needed the help of his friends and Finn had made it more than clear he would do anything to help Kurt. "Finn can you just come over? I need your help." Kurt asked calmly as he could.

"Sure ok give me 20 minutes," Finn replied finally giving in to Kurt.

In that 20 minutes Kurt had also called Puck, Sam, and Mike. He had called Blaine who was still friends with Kurt depsite their rough break up. Blaine had sensed almost automatically that someone had either hurt or threatened to hurt Kurt and promised to bring Cooper with him.

Finn arrived not long after Kurt had put his phone down. Sebastian woke up when he heard the doorbell. He froze with fear not calming down until he heard Kurt greeting Finn. Sebastian wasn't sure how welcome he was downstairs so decided to stay where he was.

"So what's up dude?" Finn asked sitting with Kurt at the kitchen table.

"I'll explain in a bit I called round some of the others too,"

"What others?" Finn said looking as confused as ever.

"Puck, Sam, Mike, Blaine and Cooper." He answered flatly.

"Soooo, this isn't a brother thing?"

"No Finn, it isn't. Someone I love has been getting hurt. It's all my fault and I want to make that bastard pay!" Kurt shouted a little louder than intended before taking a deep breath to compose himself as he headed back to the door to answer it again. Blaine and Cooper had arrived. There was no awkwardness in the hug Blaine and Kurt exchanged. It had been six long months since they'd broken up and a lot had happened in that time. Kurt had realised he couldn't stay angry at Blaine for hooking up with someone when that's exactly what he'd done with Sebastian when he needed to feel wanted after finding out Blaine had cheated on him, and now after what he had put Sebastian through he suddenly felt he had no right to hold a grudge against anybody.

"Hey Finn," they each said in turn.

"Who threatened you?" Cooper asked outright as Kurt turned with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't say anything on the phone what are y-" Kurt started to enquire as Cooper pointed to Blaine who was half smiling at Kurt. "I should have known" he trailed off, knowing that Blaine would have jumped to the conclusion that Kurt had turned to him just like he had when he'd been getting bullied by Karofsky.

Upstairs Sebastian laid awake his head under the covers as he sobbed silently. Everything hurt, his head was so confused as he tried to straighten out the events of the previous night in his head. Kurt had saved him, brought him home, Kurt told Sebastian he loved him too and even held him after he'd woken up from a nightmare. Sebastian wasn't sure how much was real and how much was wishful thinking but he knew he should probably get dressed and head downstairs before Kurt came looking for him.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and Puck, Mike and Sam were standing at the door. Puck pointed back to the gate where Santana was standing with Quinn and to Kurt's surprise Dave Karofsky.

"You sounded upset and Santana heard you..." Mike explained trailing off as they stepped inside. Kurt shook his head wondering why Santana and Dave still hadn't given up being each other's beards.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief he couldn't believe that people had gotten here so quickly. The kitchen was suddenly crowded with his friends and silence eventually fell as hellos were exchanged. Santana held onto Blaine a little too long and almost stopped him breathing but even she had to admit she'd missed "her little hobbit" since they'd graduated and gone their separate ways.

"So why are we here Kurt? You going to put us out of our misery or make us guess?" Puck asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Quinn gave him a look that could have killed him as he just put his head down.

"You're all here because I need your help..." Kurt started to explain before his friends voices all seemed to fill the air at the same time.

"Who hurt you? Did someone hurt you? I swear I will go all Lima Heights on their asses just tell me who it is!" Santana shouted unable to control her rage.

"It's not me Santana -"

"It's me," Sebastian said appearing at the Kitchen door. Kurt looked at him and the bruises on his face as everyone gasped in surprise.

"You? Why would any of us help you after what you did our senior year?" Quinn spat at him.

"Leave him alone!" Kurt shouted heading over to where Sebastian was standing. "Are you ok baby? Do you need anything?" He asked Sebastian as if no-one else was in the room.

"I'm fine Kurt," Sebastian answered with a half-smile. "Quinn you have every right to be mad at me. Everyone does." Sebastian started pausing to take a deep breath as his voice started to crack with emotion.

"Guys Kurt called us here to ask for our help," Blaine stated trying to hide his own devastation. "We should at least hear him out; it's obvious something's going on." Blaine smiled over at Kurt and Sebastian his heart panged when he thought of how he'd lost Kurt but he had to accept they were only friends now.

"You don't have to do this," Kurt said taking hold of Sebastian's hand before turning back to the others.

"Will you... Kurt can you... you know... tell them," Sebastian stuttered as he tried desperately not to cry.

With that Kurt launched into the explanation of what Jimmy had done, how they couldn't go to the police without definitive proof and that he had a plan to bring Jimmy down but he needed their help.

As Kurt finished explaining Blaine was first to break the silence.

"We're all here to help Kurt." He said with a smile. Quinn tutted loudly as Kurt rounded on her his eyes wild with fury.

"Do you have a problem?"

"I'm not cool with this Kurt… it's your life and that's fine but I'm not doing anything to help him," She nodded her head towards Sebastian. "The way I see it he probably got what he deserved." She finished crossing her arms across her chest as Kurt flew towards her. Sebastian stuck the words knocking the breath right out of him and it took Blaine and Cooper to restrain him enough to get him to back off.

"You always were a bitch Quinn, we were all here for you when you needed your friends!" He screamed at her. "Get out! Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Kurt…" Sebastian spoke putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder trying to make him turn towards him ignoring the fact that he was crying in front of all of Kurt's friends.

Kurt pulled back wrapping an arm around Sebastian pulling him close towards him.

"Anyone who doesn't support us can leave." He announced in that tone of voice he reserved only for those who annoyed him. Quinn was first to turn away dragging Puck with her. Mike and Santana looked at each other and apologized before heading out of the door. Karofsky looked at them as they walked out shaking his head signalling that he was staying which got him some verbal abuse from Santana. Kurt looked over at Finn almost challenging him.

"I'm here for you no matter what Kurt, you should know that anyway." He said as Kurt nodded at him. He was surprised neither Blaine nor Cooper had moved from his side.

"Thank you, I guess it's times like these you find out who your true friends are," Kurt said swallowing thickly as he tried to hide how upset he was.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered as he cuddled himself into Kurt resting his head on his shoulder, the tears falling freely down his face. Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand as he spoke just letting him know that he was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian had hated seeing Kurt lose some of his friends because of him.

"If they can't accept who I love then they can't accept me and I don't need people like that in my life." Kurt had told him during a quiet moment they'd shared that evening.

Because of Santana's big mouth and lack of respect for privacy everyone knew about Kurt and Sebastian within minutes of her logging on to Facebook. Kurt was surprised when Nick, Jeff and Trent turned up on his doorstep.

"Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler." Trent said as Kurt looked at him confused as to how he found out so soon. Nick just shook his phone as if that explained it, which it did. The power of social networking these days was not to be underestimated.

"We came to see what we can do to help, and to see how you're both holding up with what happened to Sebastian," Jeff said with a warm smile at both Kurt and Sebastian. "A few of the other Warblers said they'll help out too if you need them too." Kurt smiled to himself, the Warblers always had made him feel more welcome than the New Directions ever could, save for Sebastian when they first met but that was all in the past now.

Once plans had been made and perfected and everyone knew what they were doing and they were sure nothing could go wrong here they all were making their way to Scandals. Kurt had tried to make Sebastian stay at home but Sebastian protested.

"If I'm not there he'll think something's wrong. He'll blow your plan as soon as he sees you."

Much to Kurt's worry and disappointment Blaine pointed out that Sebastian was probably right and that with all of them together they could make sure Jimmy didn't hurt Sebastian. He sat in between Blaine and Kurt each one of them holding his hand tightly. Kurt traced small circles over the back of Sebastian's hand.

"I'm ok Kurt," Sebastian whispered trying to reassure his boyfriend. In truth he wasn't ok he was terrified. _What if someone got hurt? What if Jimmy hurt him again? What if he couldn't control his emotions long enough for the plan to go down?_ He felt his chest tighten, his breathing getting shallower and hands tightening around his own. He felt the panic rising in him, then he felt Kurt touch his cheek, the way that only Kurt knew how to so that he started to calm down.

"Just stick to the plan baby, you only need Jimmy to see you then we have a drink and head to the bathroom, just like... before." Kurt said stumbling over the best way to word what had happened before the night Sebastian confessed everything to Kurt. "Jeff, Finn and Cooper will be in the bathroom, Nick and Blaine will follow us in and you will be safe. Nobody is going to let him anywhere near you, then when this is all over we are going home to eat pizza and cuddle up in front of the TV." Kurt finished so matter of factly trying to read the look on Sebastian's face.

"I know the plan Kurt, I'm just scared what if something goes wrong," Sebastian started his worries seeming so real when he shared them out loud.

"Stay with me, I will keep you safe, I promise," He soothed as if he knew exactly what Sebastian meant. Sebastian simply smiled at Kurt nodding his head not really capable of speaking as the pulled up outside Scandals. They all piled out of their respective cars into the car park. Sebastian was walking in with Nick and Trent, Jeff had headed straight towards the men's room with Finn and Cooper as planned and Kurt, who had the most awkward grouping he thought, was with Blaine and Karofsky. It felt strange all three of them being friends together.

Sebastian had arrived at the bar first with Nick and Trent and had ordered two beers downing the first one purely in an attempt to settle his nerves a little. Kurt walked up to Sebastian giving his usual order to the bartender and his usual rude greeting to Sebastian. Blaine tried not to look shocked. This was what Kurt had done with Sebastian when they hooked up. Blaine almost felt sorry for Sebastian being used like that. That was until the beer was taking effect and Sebastian was giving as good as they got. Nick, Trent, Blaine and Karofsky were all busying themselves with idle gossip when they saw the colour drain from Sebastian's face. There was an older man and a younger man leering over at Sebastian from the other side of the bar. Kurt pulled him closer to him whispering in his ear, "Bathroom now" Sebastian obeyed not wanting to mess up the plan, his usual arrogant swagger took effort and he hoped it wasn't too obvious.

Karofsky and Trent stood outside in the corridor attempting to look deep in conversation. Blaine and Nick had followed Sebastian and Kurt into the bathroom where Jeff, Finn and Cooper were deeply enthralled in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and Cooper was trying to convince them why it was always best to choose paper.

"Ok, now what?" Finn asked looking straight at Kurt as he saw them come in.

"We go in here as normal" he answered flatly pointing towards the cubicle.

"Wait you guys aren't going to... do anything in there are you?" Finn frowned as Kurt laughed

"No we won't be,"

Kurt held Sebastian close to him in the cubicle he wanted to hold him together to stop him from falling apart. He had hated that he couldn't have just stayed at home with Sebastian and sent the others to beat Jimmy up on a darkened street corner but that would surely land someone in jail. This plan was hopefully just a way to make sure Jimmy didn't hurt anybody ever again.

They heard the bathroom door open.

"What the hell!" Sebastian heard Jimmy's voice shout before it became muffled he presumed one of them probably Cooper had their hand over Jimmy's mouth. There was more shouting and scuffling before something slammed up against the cubicle door. That something turned out to be someone as Kurt opened the cubicle stepping out to face them both. The second man, they found out was Toby. Karofsky was holding him.

"He tried telling us to go away because he had to watch the door, Dave got a little pissed at him, that eye's going to go lovely colours when the bruising comes out," Trent said in his usual sassy tone. Kurt whispered to Sebastian to stand with Nick and Blaine who decided it was a better idea to get Sebastian out of the room for this, so they headed back outside and to where their cars were parked. Sebastian broke down in tears wishing it was Kurt's arms holding him instead of Blaine's. Nick paced back and forth; his best friends were still in there with those monsters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, firstly I want to apologize for the huge delay in this update. I haven't abandoned the story and I am grateful to every single one of you who reads this. Real life just got in the way and I wasn't in a frame of mind suitable for writing. The next update will be soon I promise. Thankyou once again. **

* * *

Nick, Blaine and Sebastian were still standing by the car when the police arrived. There were four cars and two vans in total, Blaine and Nick looked at each other as Nick frantically started calling Jeff's cell. It was typical that the week they decided to take Jimmy down was the week Scandals was being raided by the police. Nick was worrying when he couldn't get an answer and even Trent's phone was going to voicemail. Blaine still held on tight to Sebastian who was sobbing uncontrollably. Blaine was holding him rubbing his back comfortingly and whispering to him, he knew what Sebastian really needed was Kurt. Nick's face fell as he gave up trying to reach his friends and he leaned against the car as the police all entered the club. All they could do now was wait.

Inside the bathroom Kurt and the others heard the shouts of "This is a raid" as the music shut off. Jimmy and Toby looked at each other they were both terrified.

"Sucks that the police are having a raid now Jeff, don't you think?" Kurt sneered as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah it really does, it totally spoils our fun," Jeff answered playing along as Finn and Cooper laughed. They had let go of Jimmy and Toby as they heard footsteps heading towards the door. Jimmy taking his chance started throwing punches. Kurt took the first blow and cried out, as he fell to the floor curled up sobbing and begging Jimmy not to hurt him. The blow had left Kurt with a cut above his eye which was stopping him being able to see. Karofsky and Trent picked Kurt up walking him out of the bathroom. Finn, Cooper and Jeff followed close behind as a police officer headed towards them.

"This is a raid! Stop where you are!" He shouted. The group of friends froze almost in fear.

"We're sorry we were just leaving," Jeff threw in speaking up for the group. "There's a man and his friend in there who've hurt our friend and we just want to take him home,"

"Woah, woah ok hold on. Smithy!" The officer shouted to one of his colleagues who walked over to him straight away. "Take these guys outside would you, take statements from them."

"Yeah you got it," Smithy answered as the officer signalled to another colleague to back him up as he headed towards the men's bathroom. They caught Jimmy and Toby trying to climb through the bathroom window. Luckily neither of them had managed to escape and the two police officers pulled them back through.

Back outside the club Nick breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jeff and the others coming out closely followed by two police officers.

"Thank God they're ok," he said before he noticed Kurt being held up by Karofsky and Trent. He signalled this to Blaine who knew he couldn't let Sebastian see Kurt like this.

"We should wait back at home for the others if there's been a raid it'll be a few hours before they're allowed to go." Nick proposed as Blaine nodded trying to persuade Sebastian to get into the car. It didn't take much persuasion; Sebastian just wanted to be away from there. He wanted to go home and just curl up holding Kurt's pillow close to him because everything hurt and he knew Kurt wouldn't be home for a long while now.

Nick drove as quickly as he dared while Blaine sat in the back seat holding Sebastian close to him, back at Kurt's house Sebastian headed inside and straight upstairs. Blaine followed him wanting to make sure he was ok. Sebastian wished he wouldn't because his head hurt from all the crying, his chest hurt from trying to remember how to breathe and there were still more tears streaming down his face.

"Sebastian," Blaine started from behind him. Sebastian stopped his hand resting on the door handle as he turned and looked at Blaine.

"What?" he croaked out in response.

"We're all here for you, it's going to be ok," Blaine said with a smile.

"Can you send Kurt up when he gets home please," was all Sebastian mumbled before entering his and Kurt's room and closing the door. Blaine stood outside for a couple of minutes, he could hear Sebastian sobbing and crying loudly on the other side of the door. It broke his heart to know there was nothing he could do.

A few hours passed by, Nick and Blaine were both sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Blaine had checked in on Sebastian when they heard him stop crying, he had fallen asleep holding Kurt's pillow like it was his only possession. They both jumped up as Kurt opened the door stepping inside followed by Jeff, Finn, Cooper, Karofsky, and Trent.

"Hey is everyone ok?" Blaine asked looking more at Kurt than anyone else. Nick had already hugged Jeff and Trent, so relieved that his friends were safe.

"We all had to give a statement about Jimmy; they are looking back for any CCTV footage of Jimmy hurting Sebastian. It's a shame but the CCTV cameras weren't working tonight. The manager kept meaning to have them fixed he said. We aren't in any trouble though, which is good. Jimmy and Toby have been arrested. The police said they had an anonymous tip off about a man who was hurting guys. Turns out someone else reported Jimmy too. The police said I was probably lucky to get away with just getting hit." Kurt trailed off his voice trembling with emotion as Trent put a hand on his shoulder. "Where's Seb?" he asked as if he had only just realised he wasn't there.

"He's in a bad way Kurt." Blaine stated flatly as Kurt ran towards the stairs taking them two at a time. He burst into their bedroom door and found Sebastian curled up and sobbing into the pillow.

"Baby, it's me I'm home," he said wrapping his arms around Sebastian. "I'm here baby," He mumbled over and over reassuring Sebastian not sure whether he was saying this for Sebastian's benefit or his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, my apologies for the delay in this update. Real life has been really sucky and on top of that whatever the inspiration was I had for this story kind of upped and left so this is the final installment. All be it a bit short but I refuse to "Abandon" a story I would rather give it some kind of ending.**

**Thankyou so much for reading and stay tuned for some new stuff coming soon. **

* * *

Kurt was still asleep when Sebastian woke up. The first thing he saw was the bruising on Kurt's face. He was horrified. He felt so guilty. He pulled himself carefully from Kurt's embrace managing to hold his sobs until he got to the bathroom and started up the shower running. He sat and cried his knees pulled up to his chest. He'd been through hell to keep Kurt safe and yet Jimmy had still managed to hurt him. Sebastian hated himself for leaving yesterday when the police had arrived at Scandals. He should have stayed he should have protected Kurt. Kurt who loved him and took him into his home, Kurt who came up with a plan to get Jimmy caught. Kurt who despite all Sebastian's efforts had been hurt by Jimmy and the worst part was Sebastian didn't know to what extent Kurt had been hurt.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hey Seb, you ok in there?" Kurt's voice came from the otherside of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine," He called back.

"I heard you crying Seb, let me in please?" The voice came back at him. Sebastian sighed. Kurt had heard him crying which meant now he was going to have to talk to Kurt about everything he'd been thinking.

Kurt stood back as he heard the lock slide back. As he opened the door Sebastian had his back to him and was wrapping himself in a towel. Kurt saw the still fading bruises down his back and had to fight back his own tears. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle forcing the taller man to turn around and face him. Sebastian simply wrapped his arms around Kurt and fell into him as he sobbed.

"Are you going to talk me about this?" Kurt asked softly.

"It's all my fault," Sebastian sobbed into Kurt's chest. Kurt pushed him back still keeping hold of him.

"Look at me," Kurt said firmly as Sebastian looked up "None of this is your fault, none of it, that asshole is in jail where he belongs." He said pulling Sebastian back towards him holding him tightly. "Come on, lets get you dressed before you freeze,"

Sebastian wiped his face taking a deep breath and nodded at Kurt. Kurt smiled lovingly at Sebastian.

"Kurt, what did he do to you?" Sebastian asked cautiously as he pulled on his clothes.

"What? Oh he punched me and well it hurts but its nothing like what he... oh." Kurt answered trailing off as he realised what Sebastian had been so upset over. "Baby, he didn't hurt me like that, the guys we're there I was ok." He said cupping Sebastian's cheek in his hand. "It's going to be ok now, I promise." Kurt finished gazing into Sebastian's eyes.

"I love you Kurt," Sebastian answered with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Sebastian, I'm just sorry it took me so long."

Sebastian smiled, "It's ok, I'm just glad that we have each other now," He said as he leaned in to kiss Kurt softly. Kurt melted into the kiss pulling Sebastian towards him as he laid back down on the bed.


End file.
